Lo que Pasa Afuera de el Salón
by The Mad Doll
Summary: A Kid le mandaron a hacer unas compras antes de poder entrar en clases, pero cuando vuelve no le dejan que entre al salon y cuando va a la azotea para pasar el rato se encuentra con una sorpresa, ¿estara feliz por haberse quedado afuera? -pesimo summary-


Hola, tanto tiempo :), hasta que M. Doll decidio mostrar señas de vida

bueno si alguien se acuerda (lo cual dudo, pero bueno) yo hise otro one-shoot en donde habia un KidxChrona yaoi

demo para compensar hise este intento en donde Chrona es mujer :). Aunque tarde en publicarlo :P, me pregunto por que sera?_ -¿La vagancia o poca concentracion en una cosa?-_

Además les queria agradecer a tadas las que leyeron, tambien que comentaran, que me hayan agregado a favoritos o que simplemente leyeron sin hacer nada de lo anterior

Realmente empese de buen humor el año :D, incluso me subia a las sillas y le decia a mi familia lo buena que soy en esto -_soy la unica que escribe en mi familia, queria pensar que serbia para esto ya que para lo demás bueno, lo que queda es saber de animes nada mas T.T-_

Para terminar y dejar leer queda decir:

gracias por leer y espero que les guste

**

* * *

**

**Afuera del salón**

**Kid Pov:**

Caminaba por las calles de Death City, estaba llegando unos minutos tarde a clase ya que Nygus me había mandado a comprar una cosa en la farmacia que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y también Patty me pidió que le comprara una bolsa de caramelos, de los cuales iba comiendo por el camino. Cuando le entregue a Nygus su pedido, ella me agradeció y dijo que Stein pidió que me quedara afuera.

Suspire y comiendo los caramelos de Patty me dirigí a la azotea, al llegar pude ver a Chrona que me saludo débilmente con mano, últimamente note que ella está más simétrica y cuando le dije parecía tomate, mas simétrica todavía.

Note que ella veía la bolsa con cariño, cosa que me hizo reír y al sentarme a su lado el pase dos caramelos y le dije al oído -cómelos antes de que Ragnarok te los saque-, ella se posó roja y nerviosa se los comió de una murmurando un "que rico" con un gracias, admito que al ver su carita feliz resaltada con los dos caramelos en ambas mejillas, mi cara también paso al rojo vivo y más al pensar que aun así podía permanecer simetría, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa y me acorde de "estábamos en clase" y trate de serenarme y le pregunte

- ¿Chrona por que estas afuera?. Ella me miro y trago rápidamente para poder contestarme, se puso nerviosa por mi mirada además de ponerse roja

- Shinigami-kun y-yo solo es-taba en cla-se y Stein-sensei me sa-co porq-que no pude res-pon-der a su pre-gunta – suspire ¿Por qué ella aun me llama así?, en fin al menos ella no tartamudea tanto como antes, en ese momento definitivamente no se le entendía.

- Chrona ya te dije, dime solo Kid - dijo con calma aunque se notaba mi molestia, ella sonrió con una tímida pero simétrica sonrisa - Maka se enojó como siempre ¿no?-

Ella rio con esa tímida pero musical, me miro con un brillo especial, de orgullo y felicidad

- Si Maka-chan estu-bo muy mo-lesta con Stein-sensei, igno-ro cuan-do dec-ia que la iba a disec-cionar – una mueca de horror apareció en su rostro y se abrazó a sus piernas, yo le sonreí y pose una mano en su hombro. Ella roja me devolvió la sonrisa y se tranquilizo

- Maka-chan i-ba a ir con Shinigami-sama pe-ro Soul-kun lo impi-dio y ella sé que-do sen-tada Shinigami-kun.

Ella noto que me llamo así cuando fruncí el ceño, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y por último se fue al rincón

- ¿Chrona que haces? – me levante y me senté a su lado pero a diferencia que apoye mi espalda contra la pared para verla mejor

- El sr. Rincón me ayuda a pensar – dijo en un murmullo, tan claro a pesar de hablar tan bajo, me sorprendió mucho, ni siquiera a Maka le decía algo sin tartamudear una palabra, por supuesto la curiosidad me mataba

- ¿Qué necesitas pensar Chrona? Capaz pueda ayudarte – Dije acercándome inconcientemente mi cara a la de ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia, pegándola a la pared.

- Y s-si s-se eno-jan p-por q-que t-te lla-me as-si, y-yo so-soy un-na bru-ja - la tristeza invadía sus ojos y voz, se notaba que trataba de contener las lágrimas por lo último, su cabeza se bajó y empezó a sollozar y se notaba que lloraba. No podía verla así pero mi mano actuó sola y le levanto el mentón, ella ya tenía los ojos rojos que resaltaba más que su lindo azul, con mi otra mano empecé a secarle las mejillas y con voz suave pero firme le dije

- Chrona no te pongas así, no importa lo que digan los demás ni que seas una bruja y yo un Shinigami yo te quiero así – un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mi cara al darme cuenta de lo último al mismo tiempo que desviaba la cara, porque estaba a un centímetro aunque aún seguíamos a esa distancia.

Escuche un ligero y bajo "gracias Kid-un" y luego sentí algo suave en mi mejilla como unos labios y al volver mi vista note a Chrona que estaba roja, además de que mi mano aun seguía sobre su mentón, y un suspiro salió de sus labios, sin notar que la observaba ya que miraba un punto en el piso, yo le acaricie el rostro y ella me miro, roja pero con una tímida sonrisa.

Suspire por la tonta idea que se me ocurrió, ella me miro extraña sin saber la razón de mi cara. Acomode mis manos en ambas mejillas para que me mirara, adoro sentir sus cálidas mejillas bajo mis manos. La pegue a la pared, sin dejarle salida al poner mis piernas a los costados de las suyas, ella se alarmo pero cuando le acaricie y le sonreí se calmó y cerró los ojos, eso era bueno ¿no?

Mire a sus labios, eran tan rosados y simétricos, tan tentadores que yo…

**Chrona Pov:**

Las manos de Kid me quemaban pero era agradable, ahora entendía a Maka pero cuando lo sentí cerca me puse nerviosa, yo no sé lidiar con la gente que esta tan cerca que no sea Maka y cerré los ojos para no fijarme en Kid. Si él es un shinigami y yo una bruja, además era mi amigo, pero solo Maka sabía que también lo quería más que eso, según ella era amor (como el que ella sentía por su arma), me sonroje por pensar eso y sentí que al oído él se acercó para decirme

- Chrona ¿te dije que eres la persona más simétrica que vi en mi vida? - Porque me había peinado a propósito para que lo note. Yo pegue un salto al sentir algo sobre mis labios que al abrir mis ojos descubrí que eran sus labios, mi cuerpo se relajó al punto de sentirme caer, cosa que noto y llevo una de sus manos a mi cintura. Sus labios era increíblemente dulces pero yo no me movía estaba quieta disfrutando del calor que me daba, yo no sabía lidiar con los besos porque este es el primero y no sé qué había que hacer.

Él se separó de mí al notar que no respondía, al ver su mirada de tristeza solo me quede callada, bajo la mirada haciendo que se oculte por su flequillo y me soltó, alejándose.

- Perdona Chrona, no quise… - suspiro - creí que me querías como yo te quiero - Yo no sé lidiar con el dolor que me provocaban sus palabras, pero al notar que se iba a levantar, lo agarro de la corbata y le tiro para acercarlo, posando mis labios sobre los suyos, separándome rápido, pero lo deje sorprendido ante mi acción

- S-si lo ha-go s-solo q-que no se lidi-ar co-n los be-sos - mire a otro lado y murmure - nun-ca be-se a na-die - Sentí la mano de el acariciarme y al mirarlo vi ternura en sus ojos ámbar, el acerco su cara y con una pícara sonrisa murmuro

- Bien, entonces como estamos iguales tendré que practicar más con mi querida novia ¿no? – yo solo asentí, roja y con una enorme sonrisa, y nos comenzamos a besar de vuelta, el coloco sus manos en mi cadera y me apretaba contra la pared, mientras que una de mis manos estaba tirando de su corbata, era muy cómodo hacer eso, mientras que la otra estaba en su pelo. Al rato sentí algo húmedo pasar por mis labios y los abrí, encontrándome con su lengua, sí que se sentía bien y más cuando el empezó acariciando mi pierna.

Pero se escuchó un grito que no separo y logramos ver a Maka MUY enojada señalando la mano de Kid, el me abrazo asustado y se escuchaba la risa de Soul que vi que sostenía a una Maka furiosa tratando de salir del agarre del alvino, pero como no podía insultaba a Kid y decía que lo matara en cuanto pueda por pervertido, vi a Soul que con una sonrisa dijo

-Hay Kid, no es lugar para hacer eso - me sonroje - pero tranquila Chrona, con Maka tenemos asuntos pendientes en así que te podrás quedar con Kid hoy y avisa cuando vas – Maka estaba roja y ahora insultaba al alvino que la arrastraba para ir a nuestra casa donde estoy viviendo. Kid se levantó, me ayudo y paso su brazo por encima mío y caminamos

- Algo me dice que esta noche será mejor que te quedaras en mi casa - asentí sonrojada - y te tendré esta noche para mí - dijo con una picara sonrisa - te amo Chrona

Me hizo sonrojar y sonreír - Yo también te amo Kid - nunca tartamudearía al decir eso

Maka me matara al escucharme decir esto pero estoy muy feliz de que el sensei me saque de clase, mira las cosas que pasan afuera del salón

* * *

Well el final mucho que digamos no me convencio pero la verdad, el otro final que pense menos X(

Tarde mucho porque me puse a ver otras cosas (varios mangas)

y cuando empese a escribirla cambie tanto que quedo esto -algo compltamente diferente a la idea original-

Pero si a alguien le gusta, bueno digamos que estaves evitare actuar como B*S y no pararme en las sillas _-realmente intentare pero no se que pensare en el futuro-_

En fin arigato por su tiempo y por no matarme la primera vez

Nos leemos, Ja ne

_La muñequita Yami se va_


End file.
